


Retorno

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La dicotomía de vivir y morir, alma y materia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retorno

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas al Reto #44: _Polvo_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Fui Caos encarnado.

Ella surgió desde el núcleo de mi sistema nervioso y lo colapsó. La energía más brutal se manifestó dentro de mí, desprendiendo todas mis partículas en la más dolorosa factorización; reducido al polvo.

Luego Él intervino.

Fui Equilibrio, mis unidades básicas se integraron en un nuevo orden iluminado y sutil de vida; liviano y traslúcido.

Ascendí al cielo abierto con sus intensos espectros de luz; besos de un padre cálido y compasivo. Miré por última vez mi antigua humanidad hundiéndose en las oscuras entrañas de la tierra, abrazándole como una hermosa madre mortal.

Había vuelto a casa.

~▣~


End file.
